


lovesick the beat inside my head

by fruitwhirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitwhirl/pseuds/fruitwhirl
Summary: “Why are you sitting here?” The girl has one brow cocked, eyes on him in a way that is not flattering, but instead makes him worry that he might be on the six o’clock news tonight as the first person in their town murdered in a coffee shop.Percy returns her glare. “This is my booth.”“I don’t see a name,” she shoots back without diverting her gaze, and then feigns peering underneath the table, as if searching for one. “Not unless you’re 'Janice + Cory Forever'.”\\a collection of shorter prompt fills from my tumblr





	lovesick the beat inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> title from "ultralife" by oh wonder.
> 
> prompt: ""my irritating ex just walked into this cafe and i know u only sit next to me in my college class but just kiss me real quick" fake dating percabeth" from gr33kg0ds.

Don’t get him wrong, Percy _despises_ coffee. He thinks that it’s highly overrated, tastes like actual dirt, and undrinkable no matter how much sugar or milk or vanilla people put in it. Honestly, he’s convinced there’s some sort of conspiracy where all of his classmates (and the entire world, basically) just pretend to be caffeine-addicted in order to confuse the actual hell out of him or maybe it’s just to sound relatable.

His hatred of the hot beverage doesn’t stop him from practically renting out a corner of _Chimaera’s Coffee_ every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning before his eleven am class. Although he doesn’t particularly like the brand they sell, their tea is decent enough because any tea is decent when consumed at one hundred and seventy degrees, and their breakfast sandwiches have probably served as more than a few semesters worth of meals.

Percy found the place back in his freshman year, but never came back because, as stated previously, he hates coffee and never had a reason to surround himself in the aroma, until he realized it was close enough to his university that he could walk to it, but it was far away enough that no one else wanted to, especially when there’s a café on campus. So, he can park himself in this little corner of the store for a couple hours three days a week, get a piping cup of chamomile (it’s hard to mess up chamomile), and get any homework he needs to done or study for his upcoming classes or just watch an episode of _Parks and Recreation_ in a relatively quiet setting (he’s on season six).

The shop is normally almost devoid of customers around the time he goes in—not many people need a caffeine fix at ten in the morning—and so it surprises him when he sees someone sitting in his booth. It’s a blonde girl he faintly recognizes, hunched over a laptop and cautiously sipping a cup of something that smells like coffee, but Percy supposes the entire store smells like that, so he shouldn’t judge, at least not so quickly.

He considers just grabbing a different table, but the outlet is _right there_ and Percy really wants to finish this recall episode that he fell asleep watching last night. And his computer is nearly dead. So, he quietly slides in on the other side of the booth, and starts messing with own stuff until she speaks.

“Why are you sitting here?” The girl has one brow cocked, eyes on him in a way that is not flattering, but instead makes him worry that he might be on the six o’clock news tonight as the first person in their town murdered in a coffee shop.

Percy returns her glare. “This is my booth.”

“I don’t see a name,” she shoots back without diverting her gaze, and then feigns peering underneath the table, as if searching for one. “Not unless you’re _Janice + Cory Forever.”_

“I go by Jan for short,” Percy deadpans. Surprisingly, this coaxes a chuckle out of the blonde, and he leans that he likes the sound of her laugh. When she isn’t glowering at him, she’s also decidedly pretty, with browned skin and a mess of yellow curls that he wants to run his fingers through (and ultimately get them caught in the knots).

The moment he realizes that his staring is probably creepy, she’s in the middle of studying him, her expression calculating. “You’re in my honors bio lab, aren’t you?”

So that’s where he’s seen her before. Neither of them are particularly talkative in the class—although he does recall her asking a question here or there—and he doesn’t think he’s ever spoken to her aside from in passing, but they’re also in a class of over one hundred, so it’s not that unrealistic. He wishes he’d spoken to her before now.

He nods, sticks out his hand, which she briefly shakes. “Percy.”

“Annabeth.” There’s a breath before she asks, “So why did you say this was your table? Am I intruding on something?”

Percy thinks about lying, saying that it’s nothing and that he’s just used to sitting there, but he decides against it. “I’ve been sitting at this table for the past two years, it’s got an outlet, and I’m ridiculously behind on _Parks and Rec_ and just really want to find out what happened at the end of the last episode I watched.”

“I’m more of an _Office_ fan myself,” she muses, after a pause.

He decides that she’s not that pretty anymore, and that he hates her.       

They delve into a short argument about the two relatively similar shows, but they call a draw because, really, they’re both good for different reasons but they almost get into it again when she says that Jim and Pam are a better couple than Andy and April (yes, he knows that Ben and Leslie are typically the couple that everyone supports, but Andy and April are just both idiots who love each other very much and he can’t wait until Chris Pratt returns to his screen because he’s missed him).

“I’m going to get more coffee, do you want any?” She must register his surprise, because she continues, “I’ve got to make up for stealing your table and hampering your Netflix binge.”

He tells her _no thank you_ , but offers to watch her stuff, and when she stands up to go to the counter, he decides to put in his headphones and revel in Leslie Knope kicking _Sweetum’s_ ass. And then all of the sudden, just a few moments after she’s left, and he feels a weight next him and all he can see is a mass of blond hair and he hears her whisper something about kissing him? And then there’s her fingers on his cheeks and her lips are on his, and it’s relatively chaste and only lasts a few seconds before she pulls away, even though he kind of doesn’t want her to.

But she doesn’t move away from his completely, because she’s leaning in to _bite his ear?_ No, it’s to say something softly. “Sorry, my ex just walked and I told him I had a boyfriend last week and I’d really 34rather not have him realize that I was just saying that because I was embarrassed that I haven’t been dating lately because it’d just sound like I still wasn’t over him, which I am and—”

“Which one is he?” Percy asks, interrupting her ramble.

She shoots him an appreciative smile then diverts her eyes to the counter, allowing him to follow her gaze. There, a man with white blond hair and light skin is talking to the barista, seemingly glancing over at the pair every few seconds.

“Okay,” he says finally.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows slightly in surprise. “Okay?”

“Yeah, why not?”

But when he leans in to kiss her again, she stops him, pecks his cheek instead and whispers: “No one kisses that much, especially not in coffee shops at nine in the morning.”

Instead, she slides over to the other side of the table, and takes his hand in hers, and he thinks that he catches her off guard when he smooths his thumb over her fist. But she seems more comfortable when he brings it up to his mouth, brushes his lips over her skin ever so briefly.

She smiles.

He puts her hand back down but doesn’t let go, and he thinks he’s hitting her with pretty powerful puppy eyes because she looks like she might be melting, or maybe she’s just lost in thought, he’s not sure.

“He’s gone,” she says all of the sudden.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She doesn’t stop holding his hand, and he doesn’t get to finish his episode of _Parks and Rec._


End file.
